People the world over take daily showers to attend to personal hygiene. Shower technology has advanced in the prior art to include many variations of mechanical shower valves that permit manual adjustment of a shower's water temperature. Nonetheless, due to fluctuating water temperatures, these persons also spend considerable time adjusting the valves to maintain the desired temperatures. Not only is this a cumbersome chore, the fluctuating water temperature can cause damage to human skin if temperatures rise sufficiently. Likewise, a quick drop in temperature may create a very uncomfortable sensation and can shock the nervous system.
In bathtubs, the prior art provides floating thermometers that may be monitored to assure desired temperatures; however such devices only monitor the in-tub water and do not monitor water from the faucet.
It is therefore quite difficult to ensure correct water temperatures in modern bathing. Often, the process is trial and error, resulting in wasted time, water and energy to heat the wasted water.